Jealousy
by JossieGirl
Summary: Things are about to get messy. Takes place after 2.09 Fair Trade.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Nikita or the awesome characters! Though I wish I did cause things would be A LOT different! **

Jealousy

"Where are you going?" Birkhoff asks her.

"To find Owen." She tells him simply. He raises his injured had in goodbye as he watches as she walks up the stairs and out of view. _Well then _he thinks to himself. _Mikey isn't going to like this._ He laughs out loud and takes another sip of his drink.

Three weeks go by. Nikita calls him often for help and he is more than happy to help her. She's found Owen and they are both on the move looking for the other blackbox. She sounds a little bit happier than she did three weeks ago. He doesn't know if that has something to do with being around Owen or if it's because her mind is preoccupied and she isn't thinking of _him_ as much. All he knows is that he's happy that she seems happier.

He isn't surprised when Michael shows up a week later. He knows that he will always come back to her. Maybe it has something to do with how he saw him deal with his love for Nikita while they were in Division. He saw a side of Michael that he knows Nikita has never seen and that's why he told her that Michael would come back. "You're like Bonnie and Clyde" he told her once.

He's on his computer when he hears the familiar footsteps walk into the wide room. He looks up to greet him. The first thing he notices is that he looks tired, drained even. He watches as he sets his bags down and walks further into the room.

"Well would you look at that. Look at what the cat dragged in" he says standing up from his desk, moving around it to welcome his friend home.

"How are you feeling?" Michael asks him sincerely nodding to hand.

"Oh this?" he asks referring to his hand holding it up. "Neh, it's nothing. It's all good thanks to Nikita. You know she can be real bossy."

Michael chuckles and nods his head. His eyes seem to brighten at the mention of Nikita. "Ya she can be. Speaking of Nikita, uhh where is she?" he asks him looking around the apartment for a sign of her.

_Shit _he thinks to himself. _Just tell him_ the little voice in his head tells him.

"Niki isn't here right now Mikey." He tells him slowly and somewhat nervously.

Michael stares at him and crosses his arms. "Well then where did she go?" he asks his voice low.

"She's uh, well she's with Owen." He tells him taking a step back preparing for an explosion. He knows that Owen is not Michael's favourite person in the world.

"She what?"

He flinches a little at Michael's loud voice. "Yeah she actually went to go find him, which she um, did and now they are looking for the second blackbox." He tells his friend calmly making his way back behind the safety of his desk and computer.

He watches as Michael starts to walk back and forth in front of him.

"Where are they now?" he asks stopping in front his desk leaning on his hands.

He raises his hand in surrender. "I have no clue man, last I heard from her, which was two days ago they were in Spain." _Lair _the little voice in his head tells him. He knows that Nikita and Owen will be making their way back here in two days.

"Spain?" Michael repeats crossing his arms in front of him. "What? Are they on vacation or something?" he asks sarcastically.

"Wow someone's jealous." He mutters to himself earning a glare from Michael.

"How could you let her go after him? You know how dangerous Owen his." Michael asks him angrily.

He lets out a loud sigh. "Look man Nikita is gonna do what Nikita wants to do, and there is no stopping her, you know that. And really man, you don't really have any say in what she does anymore, truth be told. I know you guys broke up or whatever, but if you really wanted to Michael, you could have gone after her or something." He tells him point blank. He feels the need to stick up for her. After all she did save his life.

He watches as Michael sits down on the couch and puts his head in his hands taking in everything that he just said. He leans back in his chair and lets out a sigh. He stares at his friend and feels sorry for him. He knows how much this must be killing him.

"Look man, Nikita and Owen will be making their way back here in two days. Why don't you go and make yourself at home. The spare room is on the right down the hallway."

Michael nods his head and stands up slowly and picks up his bags making his way down the hallway and out of sight.

Things are about to get messy.


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to thank you all for reading and reviewing! It's awesome to know that people like it :D**

**I do not own Nikita or any of the awesome characters. If I did things would not be where they are today *cough Cassandra and Max suck *cough LOL**

He tries not to think about what she is doing with Owen. When Birkhoff first told him that she went to go find the ex-guardian he felt betrayed. It's supposed to be him and her, though that changed as soon as Max and Cassandra came into the picture. It hurt her, he knew that. The whole thing with her finding her father but then for it all to be a cruel joke, a set up by Division. Then for him to gain a family, again. He can see why it hurt her.

Birkhoff was right he should have gone after her. He should have made it clear that she was one of the most important things in his life. That without her he could not survive. If it wasn't for her, he would still be in Division. He would have no knowledge that he had a son.

Birkhoff said that both her and Owen would be making their way back to the apartment in two days, which was two days ago. He felt kind of useless the past two days. He worked out, did some sparing with Birkhoff who wanted to get back into shape. He watched TV and talked to Max on the phone. He asked Birkhoff not to tell her that he was here, afraid that if he did, she would not want to come back.

He's in the kitchen when he hears the door open to the massive apartment. He hears voices muffled voices and he goes to grab his gun on the counter but stops when the voices become clearer and a high pitched laugh follows. That's when it hits him. It's _her_, he would know that laugh anywhere. But she's not the only one laughing, there's another male voice that chuckles with her. _Owen _he thinks to himself. Jealousy and anger curse through him and it takes everything he as to go up to him and punch that stupid smile off his face that he know he has on.

"You didn't have to do that, you know" he hears Nikita tell him laughing.

"Well then what kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't?" he hears Owen chuckle back in response. "After all you were the one that told me I had to work on my complementary skills."

Michael rolls his eyes and scuffs quietly to himself.

"Do you want something to drink?" he hears Nikita ask.

"Sure ya whatever you got would be great thanks." Owen responds.

_Shit_ he thinks. Well time to face the music. She walks around the corner ,her head is turned the other way talking to Owen.

"Well if I know Birkhoff there's probably only alch…" she stops mid-sentence when she turns her head and gazes upon him. "Michael" she whispers stunned. He can see her breathing increase and he isn't sure if she is going to punch him or kiss him, he hopes the later, but she doesn't do anything. She just stands there and stares at him.

He looks at her up and down. My god she looks beautiful. Her hair is down in soft waves and she is wearing a brown leather jacket with jeans that hug her hips perfectly with a pair of high heeled boots to match. He just wants to walk up to her and kiss her, hold her in his arms and tell her he loves her. Tell her that he was stupid for letting her walk off without him. But now he's paying the price.

He goes to open his mouth and he starts to form the words he's been waiting to tell her for four weeks. " I'm sor..".

"Hey Nikita?" The sound of Owens voice cuts him off. He has to stop himself from shooting him right then and there. He swears that that man does it on purpose. He watches as Owen steps into the room, a smile on his face but it quickly disappears when he lays his eyes upon him. He sees Owen step next to Nikita and puts his hand on the small of her back, which he guesses is for comfort.

He clenches his fist in anger. Ok now he really is going to shoot him. He looks at Nikita then back to Owen. He wills her to say something, anything, but she just stands there looking at him.

Instead of her talking, it's Owen voice that breaks the silence.

"Hey Michael, how… uhh, what are you doing here?"

What is he doing here? Really? What is he doing here? He wants to laugh at the stupidity of the question. But it really isn't that stupid of a question. What was he here for? He knows exactly what he is doing here.

When he speaks its quiet and it's heart felt. He looks her straight in the eyes and talks to her and only her.

"I came to get you back." He tells her looking into her brown eyes.

He holds his breath waiting for her to answer. He's afraid she might say no, that she's moved on or he's too late. He might break if she denies him, he'll fall into a million pieces because he loves her and he can't imagine his life without her. He's lost her once, he isn't going to lose her again.

The room is silent waiting for her to speak. Both him and Owen are looking at her, waiting for her to say something, anything but what she does next surprises him. She shakes her head on turns around walking out of the room and down the hallway. A sound of a door closing comes shortly after.

He just stands there stunned. His stomach drops. He looks over at Owen who's eyebrows are raised, a surprised look on his face as well.

"Huh, well that went will I think." He hears Owen say nodding his head a small smile on his face. "It's good to see you again Michael. I'm uhh, I'm just going to go make myself at home." He says pointing to the hallway leading to the bedrooms and walks out of the kitchen leaving him standing there alone.

Yeah, he's going to shoot him.

**You see that button at the bottom of your screen? Yeah go press it! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**WOW really… just wow… I am speechless. Thank you ALL so much for reading and reviewing. I find it amazing that this story has taken off, like this, so thank you ALL again. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, busy with school finals and assignment but now that I'm on winter break I can hopefully can a few chapters ahead and get those posted ASAP! So thank you all again, and I hope you enjoy chapter 3! Sorry if there are any errors, but I just had my wisdom teeth removed so I'm kinda loopy lol **

**PS this story line does not follow the one that is going on **

**I do not own Nikita or the Characters!**

_He's here, he's here_ she kept repeating to herself in her head. She should be happy, she should be overjoyed but somehow she isn't. She wanted to run into his arms, kiss him, tell him how much she loved him but something stopped her, it was like she was stuck. She couldn't think, she couldn't move, and when he told her why he was here she couldn't face him. So she did the one thing that she rarely did, run away.

"I came to get you back." He told her.

That's what she wanted wasn't it? She wanted him to come for her, and he did…a month too late. He has a son. How can she compete with that? She's only one person. He could have a prober life, a prober family. Wherever she goes Divisions goes and she's not willing to put him or his son in danger.

He once said that this was their mission. Him and her, both of them, together, but that's not true, not anymore. How can it be their mission if they aren't the only ones anymore? Michael has a different goal now. A goal to get to know his family, a family that she didn't belong to; a family that she doesn't belong with.

That's why she went to go find Owen. She can't do this mission alone. Not only was she missing a blackbox, she was missing a partner. She trusts Owen. They are both aiming for the same goal, and he understands her. Their search for the blackboxes and guardians has been unsuccessful so far, but they were getting close.

When she found him he was shocked but even more so when he found out that she came alone. When he asked where Michael was, she told him that she didn't want to talk about it, and like a true friend he was he didn't ask any further. They searched for days and kept coming up short. It wasn't until they found themselves in this little town in Canada where they got their first lead. A lead that led them back here.

They were driving down a dark road field on both sides of them when they saw it. The lights were bright and flashing, beckoning people to come. The rides were spinning and twirling and the sound of laughter filled the air. She was mesmerized.

She hears Owen laugh low beside her in the driver's seat.

"Ever been to a fair before?" he asks her looking at her then back to the dark road.

"No, I never got the chance." she smiles sadly.

"Wanna go?"

She looks at him. He's smiling at her again. "It's too dangerous Owen."

"Bull. Come on Nikita do you _really _think that Division has agents posted in a county fair?" he asks sarcastically.

She's about to protest but it's too late, he's already pulling into the parking lot.

Getting out of the car she takes a deep breath of the cold fresh air, watching the swirls of mist as she exhales.

"Are you sure that this is a good idea?" she asks him as he walks beside her and wraps his arm around her shoulders puller her into the fair.

"Nikita, when was the last time you actually had fun?" he asks her.

"There's no time for fun." She tells him pointedly.

He sighs and turns to face her. "If you have no fun in life then there's no point on living." He says looking into her eye's. It's as if he can see through her. He can tell that there's something not right with her; he probably knew as soon as he saw her. She breaks their searing gaze looking at one of the rides that appears to be a loopy one and he clears his throat to break the built of tension.

"So what which one first?" he asks with his signature grin.

Her eye's become bright and a smile breaks out on her face. "That one." She says nodding to the loopy one, grinning even wider when she hears the screams and laughs of the people on it.

He follows her gaze to it and she watches as he swallows in nervousness.

"Scarred?" she asks laughing pulling him to the line.

"I don't like things that go upside down." He tells her wearily eyeing the ride.

"Out of everything, that's the one thing that you're afraid of?"

"It's a reasonable fear." He tells her as they get into the cart.

"Well don't worry little boy. I won't let the big bad ride hurt you." She tells him jokingly.

She doesn't know when the last time was she had such a fun time. They rode every ride there was there was to ride. They even went to those tinny rip off booths where Owen out "shot" her and won a gigantic white bunny, which he ended up giving to her.

"Doesn't quite suit me." He tells her with a small smile and she can't help but smile back at him.

It's not until they are at the top of the Ferris wheel when she looks at him, really truly looks at him.

"What?" he asks, somewhat nervously. And that's when she tells him. She tells him everything that has happened since he left. She tells him about almost finding her father, tells him about Max and Cassandra, tells him about how she left Michael there in London and how he hasn't come back.

"He chose them." She whispers to him and somewhat to herself. And that's when she breaks down, her body shakes and quiet sobs overcome her, and yet she takes comfort in his arms. They sit there quietly, Owen rocking her back and forth while silent tears stream down her face.

She doesn't know what it is but she feels like she can let her guard down with him around and he won't judge her. They sit there for what seem like forever, her head on his shoulder and his arms securely around her. He whispers to her calmly rubbing his hand up and down her back.

"It's going to be ok, Nikita. I promise you. _I_ will always be here" He whispers to her and somehow she lets herself believe him.

It's the knocking on her door that pulls her from her thoughts.

"Who is it?" she calls

"It's me."

She freezes.

"Can I come in?" Michael asks through the door.

It's as if she's floating, she drifts to the door and places her hand on the doorknob pausing for a second. Taking a deep breath she pulls the door open.

**So there you go! Chapter 3, hope you guys like it! Reviews rock my world so go ahead and press that button! Thank you guys again! ** **Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New year! **


End file.
